Essential to the success of any given business or organization is its ability to target a communication to a selected segment of the public having a certain requirement or need for the products and/or services being offered or supplied by the particular organization in question. By communicating effectively with such selected individuals or groups of individuals, the organization can be reasonably assured of growth and success, and in general, of more effective and efficient dealing with others in the furtherance of its goals.
The targeting of the communication is accomplished by qualifying selected individuals or groups of individuals within the general public having a requirement or need for any given product or service. Due to the diversity that exists within the public, various different types and kinds of qualification factors are employed. For example, age, education, income and other demographic qualification factors are commonly used for helping to target communications from organizations.
In order to effectively qualify individuals for particular products or services, numerous data sources have been developed for helping a business or other organization target its marketing or advertising efforts. For example, organizations establish data bases which may be representative of individuals who have utilized certain products or service in the past. Similarly, the organizations conduct surveys to develop customer intelligence information from interviews and telephone solicitations. Related data is also obtained from other sources such as zip code-based address market data services, government motor vehicle listings, or even from analyzing customer transaction data, such as the purchasing habits of a credit card holder.
It would be highly desirable to have a method and apparatus for using targeting information in an even more effective and novel manner. In this regard, it would be useful and desirable to have new and improved techniques for producing dramatically new, individually customized forms of communication. Such forms of communication should be directed to each individual recipient of such communication. Such communication should be focused to the recipient's own requirements, needs or idiosyncracies, to produce individually customized communications relating to specific ones of products and/or services for individuals or groups of individuals.
Such novel and dramatically new form of communication should be an individually customized communication suitable for convenient delivery to, and use by, the targeted recipient. If desired, large numbers of such communications should be able to be mass produced in large numbers for distribution to the targeted segment of the public, and yet each such mass produced communication should be individually customized to each individual recipient. In this regard, each individual communication should be compiled of a plurality or series of segments selected to the idiosyncaracies of tis intended individual recipient. Such technique should be relatively inexpensive to mass produce and to distribute.